Vampire Knight Wiki:Image Policy
What Are Images Used For Images are primarily uploaded on this wiki to illustrate article pages, allowing many of our readers to see what is happening in the story as they are reading the description. These images are to depict memorable moments in the anime or manga and should be relevant to the description that they are illustrating. How to Upload An Image When uploading a single image, you should go to . There is a section called source file. There, click on choose file and select the image you wish to upload onto the wiki from your computer. Then, you go below to destination filename. Make sure the filename is written properly. Then, go below to summary. There should be text written beforehand on it already. Do not remove the text. Instead, after every use of the symbol "=" there should be something written about the image. Write appropriate descriptions where necessary about the image before uploading, as that is mandatory. Under that section is licensing. Choose the appropriate license for the image there. Afterwards, you go down below to the button that says upload file. Wait a few minutes. There, you will then be redirected to the file page of your image. Congrats, you have successfully uploaded your image. When uploading multiple images, go to . The text in the description will be blank but you must still add the Fair Use Rationale, as well as include the license plate. Acceptable image file types The three most common image file types are .png, .jpg, and .gif, although Wikia accepts others. If it can be uploaded, it's probably fine, but the main three are preferred. Note: If you are taking an image from another source and it is already a .png, .jpg, or .gif, do not convert the image just to upload it, as this will unnecessarily diminish the quality. If you are scanning/saving an image for the wiki, take the following into consideration. All file types diminish some quality in compression, so take the type of image into consideration. * .png This is the preferred file type for images that are solid color (no gradients) such as cleaned black-and-white images. This file type is not good for images with gradients, as it can make the gradient "streaky". This file type is not good for large scanned color images, since they make for immensely large files in .png format, so .jpg is probably a better fit for those. * .jpg This tends to be best file type for large color scans. The image file size is more reasonable than a .png. For clean solid-color (such as black-and-white) images, .png might be a better file type even at large sizes. * .gif We seldom use .gifs on the wiki, but they are acceptable. These images are primarily used for animated images to represent a specific power or ability by a character in the anime. What Must Be Included In All Images Proper Filename When uploading an image, beforehand you must add a proper filename. Let's say you are uploading an image of Kaname kissing Yuki in the anime that is a .png file. A good filename would be something like Kaname Kisses Yuki in the Anime.png. However, a bad filename of this specific scene would be written in a way similar to K20-12010-494212-20.png as that has nothing to do with the particular image. Chapter title pages should have specific names based on the source. The format is "Ch##" or "Memories ch##" and should be followed by the source, e.g. "LaLa" for LaLa magazine and "Viz" for the Viz volume. The following are examples of some proper file names: * Ch36 Viz.jpg - from the English Viz Media (Shojo Beat) volume * Ch26 Shojo Beat.jpg - from the English Shojo Beat magazine * Ch46 translation.jpg - an unofficial English translation of a page from a magazine * Memories ch07 LaLaDX.jpg - from the LaLa DX magazine Fair Use Rationale Fair Use Rationales are image templates used to give detailed information about the particular image. Most of the images are taken from the Vampire Knight Anime or Manga, official sources of the series that we, the Vampire Knight Wiki, do not own whatsoever. The manga belongs to the writer, Matsuri Hino, and the anime belongs to Studio Deen which produces the said adaption of the series. To allow usage of these copyrighted images, we must clearly state who they truly belong to. Here is an example of a blank Fair Use Rationale, which you will normally see when uploading images on : Now, let's say we are writing a template for this image to the right: This is how we would write the Fair Use Rationale for the image: Which will give you this: Licensing There are a total of 8 license templates that can be used: * * * * * * * * We use the template for almost all images, as they come from the Vampire Knight anime or manga and are of fair use, though for any other images, the other templates can work fine. Usage Every image uploaded must have a purpose on this wiki. If the image uploaded has no use within an hour of uploading, it will be marked for deletion and subsequently deleted by an administrator. Image Sizing and Resolution Images of the .png and .jpg files that are uploaded on the wiki should be in the largest size possible, but also in the highest quality possible. This is not the same with .gif files, which must always be at 200px sizing. When using these images on articles, however, they will be placed at a much smaller size for thumbnails. All thumbnail images must be placed at a size of 200px, no bigger and no smaller. This applies to .pngs, .jpgs, and .gif files. However, when using images in infoboxes, they are placed at a size of 300px instead. This only applies to .pngs and .jpgs though. All .gif files, as stated above, must be at 200px, even in infoboxes. What Is Not Supposed To Be Uploaded Head to the Vampire Knight Wiki:Manual of Style for more information. *Images unrelated to the Vampire Knight series. *Fanart. *Images that contain provocative, sexual or nude contents. Image Violations If anything you are doing while uploading the image goes against the rules written above, you will first be given a warning. Should you persist to violate this policy, you will be given a minimum of a 1 week block from editing the wiki. If your block has been lifted, yet you continue to violate policies, a longer and possibly indefinite block shall be given consequently. Category:Site Administration